Imaging devices capable of capturing both still images and motion images are currently in widespread use. These imaging devices include digital still cameras having not only a function for capturing still images, but also a function for capturing motion image; and digital motion image cameras having not only a function for capturing motion image, but also a function for capturing still images. In order to print images representing the content of imaging data generated by such imaging devices, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-130254 discloses a technology for determining whether the imaging data represents a still image or motion image based on the file structure and for processing the imaging data differently based on this determination.